Friends Forever, Better Together
by InkHandzzz
Summary: Austin and Ally have been friends for who knows how long. They've always had each other to rely on. But, as they enter high school, things slowly start to change. An 'unexpected' crush arises and leaves them holding on to their relationship as the world around them seems to fall apart. Drama is in the air, leaving the two to question their friendship.
1. First Day of School

**Hey guys! I'm back! Recently I've been working on a new piece and I hope you like it. I'm having a little writer's block right now and I don't know how to begin my sequel for I Just Don't Know Anymore. If you have any ideas, or something... creative then please message me and I'll be sure to thank you. Okay, before we begin...**

**Disclaimers:**

**I don't own Austin and Ally, just my imagination. **

* * *

It was a sunny day in Miami. Penny Dawson was washing the laundry when she looked at her alarm. In only thirty minutes it would be time for Ally to go to school. Penny put the rest of the laundry in the basket and started to get ready to wake up Ally.

"Ally sweetie, you've got to get up." Penny called up the stairs. She sighed, knowing that it would take more than that to get her daughter down. She walked upstairs and knocked on her door. There was no answer. Penny opened the door and walked in, looking for her little Ally, but she was nowhere to be found. She looked in the closet, under the bed, anywhere. She looked underneath the covers, but still no Ally. Her heart began beating faster; Ally was always a 'wild child' and was doing crazy things. What if she ran away?!

"ALLY? ALLY WHERE ARE YOU?" Penny called, her voice getting louder and louder. She began to worry more, and ran out of her little Ally's room. She ran over to her husband's bedroom and pounded on the door.

"Lester! Ally's missing!" Penny shouted. But then she was knocked to the soft pink carpet with two small arms hugging her from behind.

"Boo!" Ally called, giggling and smiling widely. Penny sighed with relief. She got up and lifted her little Ally in her arms.

"I think you've found her." Lester said.

"Don't you start with me." Penny warned. Lester quietly and quickly stepped a step back.

"Ally! Where were you sweetie?" Penny asked. Ally giggled even more, and then pointed to her mouth.

"My tooth fell out and I was painting it for the tooth fairy." Ally replied, and she held open her hand with a small pink and purple tooth with glitter all over it. Penny looked at it for a second, and then smiled a small smile.

"Well I'm sure she'll love it. Maybe she'll come while you're at school." Penny said. Ally's grin was soon replaced by a sad frown.

"But I don't wanna go to school Mommy. What if I get bullied? Or what if I get thrown in the sand?" Ally asked.

"Have you forgotten about 'your savior'? The little man we call Austin Moon?" Lester asked, fixing his tie.

"Yeah but what if Austin doesn't want to play with me?" Ally asked. Penny and Lester laughed lightly.

"He's your best friend Ally-gator. He'll always be there for you, I promise he will." Penny said.

"But what will happen if he gets married and moves a zillion miles away? And then he has children and forgets all about me and I end up being a boring old cat lady?" Ally asked.

"I'm sure he'll stay right here." Penny replied. Ally's chocolate eyes widened, signaling she had an idea.

"I should make him promise." Ally said. "Then he'll never leave."

"Well I'm pretty sure he'll have to leave one day," Lester said, noticing the glare that Penny gave him he added, "But that'll be in a 'zillion' years."

"Now go get dressed for school Ally, you don't want to be late for your first day." Penny said, setting her on the floor.

Ally skipped and looked around her room, looking for a perfect outfit to wear. She finally settled on wearing a pink floral dress after her mom said no to the picnic blanket skirt. Ally twirled around in her dress.

"I'm a princess Mommy." Ally said. Penny smiled.

"You're always a princess Ally-gator." she said, planting a kiss on her daughter's cheek. "Now go get breakfast before King Daddy eats your waffles." she said. Ally rubbed her chin, imitating her dad's thinking pose.

"I want pancakes. Those are Austin's favorite and then we can share them." Ally said. Penny nodded.

"Okay. Let's go make some pancakes." Penny said, holding her daughter's hand and walking to the kitchen.

* * *

Ally sat in the back of the car with her seat belt on. She was so nervous about going to Kindergarten. She held her little Dougie the Dolphin's flipper and remained quiet, thinking of the other kids she'd be with.

"Ally-gator? Why are you unusually chatty?" Penny asked.

"I'm afraid Mommy." Ally said. Penny looked over to her and smiled.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, if you be yourself then you'll be the bravest girl there." Penny said. Ally nodded.

"Okay Mommy. I'll be brave." Ally said.

When they reached the building Ally forgot all about being brave. She clutched her seat, tearing the leather. Her face turned pale as she saw all of the little kids walking by, and her stomach knotted as she saw the parents leaving their kids and driving away.

It must be a way to get rid of me, Ally thought. She began to cry. "Mommy I don't want to leave you." Ally said, sobbing heavily.

"Ally sweetie, you're not staying here forever. You're going to be here for only a couple of hours, then you come home." Penny said, wiping the tears away from Ally's cheek. She got an idea. "How about we wait here until Austin arrives?" Penny said. Ally though for a moment, and then she nodded.

"Okay. We'll wait." she said, relaxing in her seat and rubbing Dougie's soft belly. Penny looked around for Austin, and she finally found him being carried in his father's arms. Austin was smiling, and his father kept tickling him and twirling him around. Ally saw him too, and she pointed to him.

"It's him." Ally said. She unbuckled her seat belt and waited for her mom to let her out. Penny got out of the car gracefully, motioning for Austin and his father to come over, and then she let Ally out. Ally grabbed Dougie and carefully stepped out. Her slippers that matched her dress hit the hot asphalt.

"Ah Penny! How delightful to see you here," Mike boomed. Ally hid behind her mother's leg. Mike was a tall man. "Oh, and little Ally!" he said. Ally looked at him with her big eyes, and then she looked up at Austin, who was looking down at her.

"It's Austin." Ally said, tugging her mother's jeans. Mike set Austin down on the ground.

"Hi Austin." Ally said, smiling.

"Hey Ally. What happened to your tooth. Did you eat it?" Austin asked, pointing to the gap between her teeth. Ally shook her head.

"It fell out and I'm waiting for the tooth fairy to come. Maybe she'll give me a guitar." Ally replied. Austin nodded. The bell rang and they both looked up at the building.

"Let's go." Austin said, holding out his hand. Ally slowly took it and they walked inside together.

"You know Penny, I think Austin really likes Ally. He talks about her non-stop and couldn't wait to see her again." Mike said. Penny smiled.

"Same here. After all they are 'better together' as Ally always says." Penny replied.

* * *

**OHHHH. DID YOU SEE WHAT I DID THERE?! Very clever huh? Haha, just kidding. But it's kinda cute, no? Rate it, review it, love it, etc. Hope you like!**


	2. Field Trip!

It was the beginning of seventh grade and Ally woke up with a grin. She was so excited because her class would be going on a field trip to the Music Museum.

Ally loved music. She began playing piano when she was in second grade, and her love for music grew even more. It was something she could use to connect with... Well everyone. Especially her best friend.

She and Austin made music videos of them singing covers of their favorite songs, and it was so much fun. They had the best times while playing with instruments or just dancing to music. Ally was a terrible dancer, but when she would dance with Austin, she would feel like she was a pro. Austin after all, was a very good dancer and taught her a couple moves. Her favorite was ballroom dancing. The way she and Austin were so close to each other made her feel like she was in heaven.

Ally quickly threw the thought out of her head. Why would she even be thinking of her BEST FRIEND like that. After all, they were just friends, sadly.

Ally got off of her bed and went to the bathroom to get washed up. She climbed into the shower and came out feeling as fresh as a flower. She got out her clothes and set them down and headed downstairs to eat her breakfast. When she finished she rushed upstairs to get changed and then gave her mom and dad a kiss and left to run to the bus stop. There she saw Austin.

* * *

The minute she laid her eyes on him she couldn't help but stare. His blonde hair seemed to have a 'radiating glow' and when she looked into his blue eyes she'd forget what they were talking about. He was so entrancing. Austin looked over at her, and Ally quickly turned away and pretended not to notice him while blushing madly.

"Oh hey Ally." Austin said, waving at her. Ally smiled and walked closer to Austin, feeling her blush even more. She tucked a loose strand of her hair out of her face behind her ear.

"I hate it when my hair isn't tucked out of my face." Ally said. She was used to thinking out loud around Austin, it was normal. But it wasn't normal to be blushing madly like crazy around his presence.

"That's something new." He replied. He seemed off today.

"What's wrong?" Ally asked. Austin looked over to her, then back at the ground. He shook his head.

"Just some family problems." Austin said. "It's not a big deal, really. I mean, since everything is my fault."

"Austin, don't just blame it on you. You probably had nothing to do with it." Ally said.

"But it was all my fault." Austin said. "I was talking to my dad about the field trip and I got so excited and told him how much I love music."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Ally interrupted. He shook his head.

"No. My dad wants me to be a lawyer, not a musician." He replied. "It's all my fault."

"Stop saying it's your fault. It's not."

"Yeah it is!" Austin snapped. Ally backed away. She wasn't used to Austin snapping at her. She began to feel tears form and Austin saw that too.

"No Ally. Don't cry. I'm sorry. I'm just in a really bad mood." Austin said. Holding out his hands for a hug.

"It's okay Austin." Ally said, accepting his apology and returning his hug.

* * *

"Looks like we've walked into Lovebird lane." Someone called. That voice belonged to the one and only Dallas. The same Dallas Ally had a crush on for two months. Behind him was Elliot, and then there was Chuck.

"We're just friends." Austin and Ally simultaneously replied. Dallas nodded.

"Yeah. Sure. Like I believe that." Dallas said.

"Well you better believe it because it's true." Ally said. She was always unable to speak to him, and so she was remarked at how fast those words came out of her mouth.

"Yeah sure. Whatever. By the way... I want to COME TO YOUR WEDDING." Dallas said. He ran away with Elliot and Chuck running behind.

"He's a jerk." Austin said. Ally nodded her head in agreement.

"I can't believe I had a crush on him." Ally said.

"Wait, 'had'? You mean you don't like him anymore?" Austin asked.

"Yeah." Ally said. "Not anymore."

"So you're not going to give him a Valentine anymore?" Austin asked. "As your plan to get him to 'love' you?"

"Nope. Not anymore. Besides, I'm already making one for you." Ally said. Realizing what she had said and noticing Austin's eyes widen, she quickly added, "Because you're my best guy friend."

Austin's eyes seemed to relax, but there was something else in his eyes, and Ally couldn't point it out. Was it stress, happiness, hurt?

"So... Are you excited for the field trip?" Ally asked, trying to pull herself out of this awkward situation.

"Yeah I am. I heard that they have a HUGE tuba display! That's really cool dude!" Austin exclaimed. Ally slightly smiled.

* * *

The bus drove over to their bus stop and Austin stepped aside.

"Ladies first." Austin said.

"I thought I was a dude a second ago." Ally said sarcastically with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, but you're more of a lady than I am." Austin replied.

"I'm more man than you." Ally said.

"KIDS JUST GET ON THE BUS!" The bus driver yelled.

Austin and Ally looked up at the angry bus driver and looked over at the kids waiting impatiently on the bus. Ally quickly got on the his and sat in an empty seat, and Austin came after and sat next to her.

"Thank you." The bus driver said, closing the door and driving to school.

Austin and Ally broke out into huge fits of laughter.

"Wanna play Sweet N' Sour?" Austin asked.

"Sure. But I'm going to win." Ally said.

"In your dreams Dawson. I'm a pro."

"Yeah. Because of your 'baby butt' cheeks." Ally said.

"Hey! They're a gift!" Austin said.

"Yeah, sure. For pinching." Ally said, and then pinched his cheek.

"Ow. That hurt." Austin said, rubbing his cheek.

"You're a weakling. No wonder I'm more man than you." Ally said.

"No!" Austin said like a little kid.

"Even the teacher thought you were a girl before you got your haircut." Ally said.

Austin stuck his tongue out at her, and looked out the window. Ally could see him laughing in his reflection and she relaxed in her seat.

* * *

**Haha baby-butt cheeks ;)**

**Rate it, review it, love it, etc!**

**Thanks guyss!**

**Love you all!**


	3. Oops

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really love taking my time to read them! They're so sweet! Love you all!**

* * *

Austin and Ally walked off to their next class with their shoulders occasionally bumping in to each went to the music wing and walked towards the chorus room. As they were walking Austin decided it was too quiet and brought up a conversation.

"I'm still kind of mad that we never got to go to the music museum." Austin said. It's true, he really was. Probably the angriest one in his class, rather than Ally.

"Dude, that was like a year ago. We're in eighth grade now." Ally replied. It's true, she was looking forward to admire the violin collection with Austin, but she quickly got over it.

"Yeah, but still. I wanted to go." Austin said. He pouted.

"Maybe you shouldn't have put the frog in Mr. G's desk the day before so we still had a chance of going." Ally replied. Austin stopped pouting.

"But it was pretty funny, wasn't it?" Austin asked. Ally started replaying the memory in her head. She remembered the girl-ish scream and couldn't help but laugh. Mr. G was a pretty muscular man, and seeing him scream like a three year old girl was just the funniest thing in the world.

"Okay, it was pretty funny," Ally said, laughing a little. "But Mr. G probably still hates you."

"Whatever. He transferred anyways." Austin said.

* * *

When they reached the chorus room, there was nobody there.

"It's empty." Austin said.

"No duh." Ally said.

"Maybe Ms. Susie's in there." Austin suggested.

"Yeah, probably meditating in the corner." Ally replied.

"Why don't you go check?" Austin said. Ally looked through the window to see if Ms. Susie was there.

"She's not in there." Ally said. Austin put his hand on the door knob, and slowly and quietly opened it. They walked inside and set their stuff on the floor.

"What should we do?" Ally asked.

"I don't know, it's a music room. Maybe we should play football." Austin said.

"I don't appreciate the sarcasm Moon." Ally said.

"No Alls, I was being serious." Austin said. "We should play musical football."

Ally had a confused look on her face. "What are you going to use for the football anyway?" she asked.

Austin looked around the room, trying to find something to throw. He finally set his eyes on a glass harmonica. He picked it up and waved it in the air.

"How about this?" Austin asked.

"No. That's Ms. Susie's special harmonica. If you break it she'll kill you." Ally said.

"If you break ANYTHING in the room she'll kill you." Austin corrected.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Ally said.

"You're just boring Dawson, that's why." Austin said. "I'm going to throw it to you." He then threw the harmonica towards Ally, who tried to catch it, but missed.

It seemed like slow motion. Ally screamed, "Nooo!" and Austin tried to run towards the harmonica to try and catch it.

But it was too late. The harmonica fell to the floor and broke into tiny pieces.

* * *

"Oh no!" Ally screamed.

"You should have caught it Alls!" Austin said.

"I'm sorry, while you were busy hurling it towards me I got my foot stuck between the chairs!" Ally said.

"Whatever! Hurry up and help clean this up before Ms. Susie comes back!" Austin said. He reached down to pick up a shard of glass, and cut his finger. It started bleeding heavily.

"You idiot! Give me your finger!" Ally said. Austin slowly moved his hand towards her, and Ally quickly took his hand. She felt in her pocket for a band-aid, and then opened it and carefully placed it on his finger.

"Don't do it again." Ally warned.

"Ally, don't move." Austin said.

"Why?" Ally asked, confusedly.

"You have a little bit of blood on your cheek." Austin said, and took his finger and wiped it away with his thumb.

"Gross." Ally said, and wiped her cheek even more.

Then they heard the faint voice of Ms. Susie coming near the chorus room. They heard her singing and looked at each other.

"Quick! Get your stuff!" Ally said. She ran over and grabbed her bag and handed Austin his.

"How are we going to get out?" Austin asked.

Ally looked over and saw an open window. She pointed to it.

"It's the only way." Ally said.

* * *

They quickly ran over to the window, and Austin jumped out and tried to help Ally. The door knob started to open and Austin pulled Ally out of the room just as Ms. Susie walked in. Ally fell on top of Austin and they were looking at each other directly in the eyes. They both blushed, and Ally quietly got off of Austin and hid underneath the window, and Austin followed. They heard a scream and then quickly ran away as fast as they could to the field.

"That was close." Austin said.

"Too close." Ally replied.

"Well, now what?" Austin asked.

"What do you mean Austin? We have to go back to class." Ally said.

"But school is boring." Austin said.

"It's not like it was meant to be fun." Ally said.

"True." Austin replied.

"Yup. Later, I'm going to class." Ally said.

Ally headed off to the building but Austin quickly tugged her arm and caused her to bump into him. But since they were the same height, instead of bumping into his chest like we all expected, they ended up with their lips crashed together.

* * *

Ally quickly pulled away, but couldn't because Austin's arms were wrapped tightly around her. She finally relaxed after a second or two, and melted into the kiss. Her arms snaked around his neck and she could feel herself smiling.

When they pulled away, they were both blushing madly.

"S-sorry." Austin said. Ally shook her head.

"It's fine." she replied.

They decided to go back to class, and all day long neither Austin nor Ally couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

**Awww, now isn't that adorable? I think it is! :D Rate it, review it, etc! **


	4. Truth or Dare?

"Pass over the nachos Alls." Trish said.

It was a chilly Saturday night and Ally was having a sleepover with her friends, Cassidy, Kira, Brooke, and Trish. It was nice, hanging out with her other friends than being around Austin the whole entire time. She needed some gal pals to hang with. Ones who she could be plain old Ally with, just like how she could when she was with Austin.

Ally took a moment to do a silent prayer thanking God for whatever had been done. She thanked God for letting her parents allow her have a sleepover, for giving her such great friends, and for giving her Austin. He was definitely special to Ally, and Ally was just as special to him.

* * *

Ally smiled, remembering how Austin was pretending to be upset because he couldn't go to the slumber party.

_"It's an all girl's slumber party. Though you could pass with your baby butt cheeks." Ally said. _

_"Says you with your... Um... Uh..." Austin couldn't think of anything to say back. "Dang! Why do you have to be so perfect?" he asked._

_"Because I'm Ally Dawson." Ally replied._

_"Don't flatter yourself Dawson." Austin warned._

_"I'm not. But just so you know, you still can't come." Ally replied, walking away with a smile on her face._

Ally was going to pick up her phone to text Austin about how much fun they were having to make him jealous, but she couldn't find it. She looked around and had a mini panic attack, but then relaxed once she found it.

Trish was currently on Ally's cell phone, playing a game of Angry Birds. Ally grabbed her phone from Trish. She was used to it, since Trish was always stealing her phone.

"Trish, I'd appreciate it if you don't go stealing my phone all the time." Ally said. "I need it."

"Why? So I can't see your love texts sent to Austin?" Trish said, making kissy faces at Ally. Trish laughed, and Cassidy tried not to. Ally took a pillow from her bed and threw it at Trish. She caught it in her hands and chucked it back at her.

"We're just friends Trish, and you know it." Ally replied.

"Well who knows? My cousin always says that high school can change a person." Trish said.

"Yeah, well it's not changing me or Austin." Ally said.

"Maybe not you, but it's definitely changing Austin. I mean, just look at him! He's so hot now!" Trish replied.

"He is kind of cute..." Kira said, quietly.

"He's okay..." Cassidy replied.

Brooke snored.

Ally made a face. "Don't you ever talk about my best friend that way again Trish. Or you guys either." Ally warned. "Besides, I thought you had a 'thing' with Dez. Am I right, Trish?"

Trish glared at Ally. "We will not speak of it." Trish said. Ally laughed.

"I bet you they're going to elope!" Kira said.

"On the beach..." Cassidy said.

"In Fiji!" Ally finished.

"Shut up before I force you to." Trish said, holding some duct tape in her hand.

"You don't even know how to peel it." Cassidy said.

"Do too!" Trish said, and tried to peel the duct tape, but failed. Angrily, she threw the duct tape into the trash.

"I hate duct tape." Trish said.

"You hate everything you can't do." Kira said.

Brooke snored loudly, causing Cassidy to jump.

"Okay so what do you guys want to do?" Ally asked.

All of the girls started thinking of something to do, while Brooke was still asleep and snoring loudly.

"BROOKE GET UP!" Trish shouted in her ear. Brooke quickly sprang up from her mattress and held her hands up in the air.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Brooke said. All the girls laughed.

* * *

"Let's play truth or dare!" Kira said, clapping her hands.

"No thanks." Cassidy said.

"Oh come on! It'll be fun!" Ally said. Cassidy shook her head.

"No it won't. We'll end up revealing things about ourselves we don't want anyone to know." Cassidy said.

"But we're all best friends here, we can tell each other everything." Brooke said, she yawned and stretched. "Pass over the nachos."

"Here you go." Ally said, handing the bowl over. "Well?" she asked Cassidy.

"No." Cassidy replied.

"If you don't play you're not getting any nachos." Trish warned.

"Fine. I'll play." Cassidy said after a while.

"Okay! I'll go first!" Brooke said, obviously the happiest one here. "I pick truth!"

"Okay. Um... What's the most embarrassing thing you've ever done?" Kira asked.

"I went to a random guy I thought was my boyfriend at the time and I placed a kiss on his cheek." Brooke said. The girls broke out in laughter.

"I'll go next." Cassidy said, starting to enjoy the game a little more.

"Truth or dare?" Kira asked.

"Dare!" Cassidy said.

"I dare you to go run to Ally's neighbor across the street and kiss him." Kira said. Cassidy deflated a little.

"Is he cute?" Cassidy asked Ally.

"Who Elliot? Yeah, he's cute." Ally said.

Cassidy sighed with relief and ran down the stairs. The girls piled up against the windows to see Cassidy knock on the door, and give someone a kiss. She ran back inside the house, and went over and sat on the floor next to Brooke.

"How was it?" Trish asked.

"Good, I guess, but he's not that cute. Maybe if he shaved a little." Cassidy suggested. Ally broke out into a huge fit of laughter.

"What?" Kira asked.

"That. Was. Elliot's. Brother!" Ally said, laughing so hard.

"WHAT?!" Cassidy asked.

"He's Cyril," Ally said, after calming down. "He's like twenty something now."

Cassidy made a face and then wiped her lips over and over while the girls laughed even more.

"Cassie always liked 'older' men!" Trish said, earning a slap on the arm from Cassidy and Ally.

"Okay Trish, why don't you go next?" Cassidy asked.

"Fine. I pick dare." Trish said.

"I dare you to text Dez and ask him to go out with you." Kira said.

Trish blushed. "I p-pick truth." she said.

"You either do it or... You don't get nachos." Ally said.

"I don't want to play anymore." Trish said. Cassidy shook her head.

"You have to." Cassidy said. "Just like you forced me to, we have to force you."

"But what if Dez tells everyone and then I go to school and people make fun of me?" Trish asked.

"Wow Trish, I've never seen you like this before." Ally said. "Dez is a nice guy okay? He won't hurt you." Ally added reassuringly.

Trish slowly picked up her phone and slowly texted a message to Dez. She looked at the eager faces of the girls, and then slowly reached over the phone and pressed send.

"Okay, I sent it." Trish said. "But if he tells everyone, I'll kill you." she warned.

* * *

"I'll go next!" Kira said.

"Truth or dare?" Ally asked.

"Truth." Kira said.

"Okay. Who do you fancy?" Ally asked. Kira's face turned a deep red.

"Nobody." Kira said.

"Oh come on. We know you like someone!" Trish said.

"Yeah, it's pretty obvious since you're blushing beet red." Brooke said.

"Like a rutabaga?" Cassidy asked.

"Um, I don't know what a rutabaga is." Brooke said.

"Isn't it a vegetable?" Trish asked.

"Okay guys, let's get on with it." Ally said. She looked over at Kira.

"Are you okay with telling us?" she asked. Kira shook her head.

"Well she has to!" Trish said.

"Yeah! Or it won't be fair." Brooke said.

"Okay! Fine." Kira said. She took a deep breath. "I like... Austin."

* * *

"Awww!" All of the girls cooed. Except for Ally. She faked a smile and made a little heart sign with her hands. Kira was smiling at the ground, still pretty red.

Ally was quiet for a while. As all of the other girls kept on going on and on about Austin, she was lost in her own little world.

"Alls? Are you okay?" Kira asked.

"Me? Oh yeah, I'm fine. I just think I had too many nachos." Ally replied.

"One can never have too many nachos." Trish said.

"Well I can. By the way, I have to give you your...brownie Trish." Ally said, pulling Trish out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Brooke asked.

"Maybe she thought it was weird for her best girl friend to like her best guy friend." Cassidy said.

"I can't help who I like!" Kira said.

"Whatever. Let's just wait until she comes back." Brooke said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ally dragged Trish into the kitchen. Lester was sitting in the kitchen chair, working on his laptop. He looked up from his screen.

"Oh sorry. Didn't realize that you were here." Lester said, and walked out the room with his laptop in his hands.

Ally sat down in the kitchen chair and motioned for Trish to sit next to her.

"So... How's life?" Ally asked.

"Good, I guess. Dez texted me back." Trish said.

"Really?" Ally said. Trish nodded excitedly.

"Oh my gosh! What did he say?" Ally asked.

"He said that he would love to and asked me out on a date on Friday!" Trish said.

"Aww!" Ally said. She and Trish did their little handshake.

"So... What did you want to tell me?" Trish asked.

"Huh?" Ally said.

"You know, why did you want me to come down here?" Trish asked. "I know it's not for a brownie."

"Oh... Well... Um..." Ally began.

"Out with it." Trish interrupted.

"I... Like... Austin." Ally said.

* * *

**Talk about Duh-Rama! Anyways... I don't own Angry birds nor Austin and Ally, but I really want to and I'm working on it. I'm thinking of adding an OC, let me know what you think, maybe we can have a contest! :D Love you lots! Rate it, review it, etc!**


	5. A secret :)

**Okay, before I begin, I just wanted to let you all know that I'm done with the first chapter of the sequel to I Just Don't Know Anymore! You can check it out if you want :) Sorry for the long wait though, I tried to make it perfect :)**

* * *

Trish gaped at Ally, making her feel really uncomfortable.

"Trish, you're really freaking me out." Ally said. Trish closed her mouth.

"Sorry. It's just that..." Trish took a deep breath, and then burst into a huge smile. She ran over to Ally and squeezed her as tightly as she could in a hug, while saying some things that Ally couldn't make out.

"Can't... breathe!" Ally said. Trish immediately let go.

"Whoops! Sorry Alls! It's just that... YOU LIKE AUST-" Ally put a hand over Trish's mouth.

"SHHH! I don't want anyone to find out!" Ally said. "Swear you won't tell ANYONE?"

Trish nodded, and then Ally slowly removed her hand.

"You have to promise me." Ally warned.

"Fine, but just know I will end up telling someone sooner or later." Trish said. Ally groaned.

"I can't let him find out!" Ally whispered, noticing her dad was walking into the kitchen.

"But what if he does and he likes you back?" Trish suggested. Ally shook her head.

"There is no way. He's probably still convinced that girls have cooties." Ally said.

"But then you'll never know if he likes you Alls. Don't you want to find out before you like go to prom or graduate or something?" Trish asked.

"It's better for me to wait. I guess I'll have to just let him decide himself." Ally said, sighing.

"What happened to you? Lovesick much?" Trish asked, jokingly.

"AM NOT!" Ally shouted. Lester cringed.

"Sorry Mr. Dawson..." Trish said.

Lester nodded his head, accepting her apology.

Ally mouthed a sorry and then went back on scolding Trish.

"Think of it this way. If he finds out, and he doesn't feel the same, our friendship would be ruined!" Ally whispered.

Lester walked out of the room, holding a milk carton in his hand.

"He's your best friend Ally. You shouldn't be worried." Trish said.

"Exactly. He's my best friend! Nothing more!" Ally said.

"But you need to take a chance!" Trish said.

"A chance that I could end up messing up our friendship." Ally said.

"Okay fine, have it your way. Let's just go back upstairs." Trish said.

* * *

The two girls walked out of the children and up the stairs into Ally's bedroom.

"Finally! You're back!" Brooke said. Ally's cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Um yeah, sorry. Nachos don't work well with me." Ally lied.

"Okay. Well it's your turn." Cassidy said.

"For what?" Ally asked.

"Truth or dare!" Kira said.

"It won't be fair if you're the only one who doesn't go!" Cassidy said. She picked up a soda can and began drinking from it.

"Fine." Ally said. "I pick... Truth."

Brooke thought of something.

"Who was your first kiss?" Brooke asked. Ally blushed again, as she remembered the memory of her and Austin a while back.

"Um... Uh..." Ally began.

"Go on." Kira said.

"Uh... Elliot." Ally said.

Cassidy spit out her drink. Kira's mouth hung wide, and Trish's and Brooke's eyes went huge.

"Ew!" Cassidy said.

"Gross!" Kira said.

"How was it?" Brooke asked. Ally imagined Elliot's lips on hers and almost threw up.

"Awful." Ally said.

"Too much tongue?" Kira asked.

"Excuse me?" Ally asked, clearly disgusted.

"Like did he use too much of it?" Kira asked, elaborating more.

"EW! NO!" Ally said.

Kira seemed disappointed by the answer.

"I thought he would." Cassidy said.

"Why would you even think about it?" Ally asked. Cassidy's face flushed.

"Um... I don't know." Cassidy said.

"Sure..." Trish said.

"Let's just leave this topic. What movie do you wanna watch?" Ally said.

"The Notebook." Brooke said.

"Um no." Trish said."Mulan."

"Fine with me." Kira said.

Cassidy nodded."Mulan it is."

Ally smiled, picked up the disc, and popped it into the DVD player. As the movie began she couldn't help thinking about Austin, and if there was a slight chance he liked her.

* * *

**Haha, okay guys, sorry for the late update...**

**What did you think about this chapter? Rate it, Review it, etc!**

**Ciao!**


	6. Everything Has Changed

Austin paced back and forth throughout the room in a rush looking for something to wear. There was a dance tonight and Austin was supposed to be performing there. He and Ally were performing there... To be more specific.

Austin ran a hand through his blonde hair and grabbed his black leather jacket and guitar. He was running late and was supposed to be picking Ally up.

"Mom! We've got to go now!" Austin called out. He ran down the stairs and jammed on his sneakers. Mimi came out from the kitchen and grabbed her car keys. They left the house and Austin sat in the front.

"Austin, relax." Mimi said.

"I can't! We'll be late and Ally will kill me!" Austin said.

"Relax, you know Ally won't." Mimi said, messing up Austin's hair.

"Mom..." Austin groaned. He fixed his hair and looked into the side mirror to make sure it looked okay.

* * *

After a while, they reached Ally's house. Ally was standing outside her house in a really stunning golden strapless dress. Austin tried his best not to stare at her.

"Hey Ally!" Austin called.

Ally looked up, smiled, and then walked towards the car and opened the door to the back.

"Thanks for the ride Mrs. Moon." Ally said. Mimi smiled.

"Ally, I've told you a million times to call me Mimi."

Ally smiled, smoothing her dress. "Sorry, I'm just so used to calling you Mrs. Moon." she said.

"It's okay Ally. I'm fine with whatever you call me. Maybe one-day you'll call me your mother-in-law." Mimi said, winking at Ally through the rearview mirror. Ally and Austin both blushed.

"Mom!" Austin said, face-palming himself.

"Okay..." Ally said awkwardly.

* * *

The rest of the drive was quiet. Austin stole occasional glances at Ally through the rearview window. She was sleeping. He couldn't help but admire her beauty. Even when she was sleeping she looked gorgeous.

"Something wrong?" Mimi asked.

"I'm just making sure she's alright." Austin said.

"You worry about her too much Austin." Mimi said.

"Yeah, but that's because she's my best friend." Austin argued.

"True, but you look at her differently than other girls." Mimi said.

"What do you mean?" Austin asked.

"Well, you always seem to 'light up' whenever you're near Ally. Your eyes widen, and you can't stop smiling." Mimi noted.

"I do that to all my friends." Austin said.

"I don't recall you doing that to Dez or Trish." Mimi said.

Austin didn't say anything. Instead, he stared out the window.

* * *

When they reached the school, Austin got out of the car and opened the door for Ally, who was still sleeping. He gently tapped her shoulder, and called her name.

"Ally, time to go." Austin said in a quiet voice. He didn't really feel like waking her up, and just wanted to... Austin shook his head to snap out of it. He just wanted to... Draw a mustache on her.

Austin tapped Ally again, and began shaking her lightly.

"Ally. We've got to go." Austin said.

"Idonwannago." Ally mumbled, and Austin couldn't help but smile.

"Need some help waking up your 'sleeping beauty' do you?" Mimi asked.

Austin was about to say something, but then stopped and then nodded.

"She's a heavy sleeper." Austin said.

Mimi walked over and then tickled Ally's arm lightly. Ally started giggling, and eventually she was up.

"We're here already?" Ally asked. She yawned and stretched her arms.

"Yeah." Austin said. He held out his hand and Ally took it and got out of the car.

"We should go. We're really late." Ally said.

"Bye Mom!" Austin called.

"Bye Mrs- I mean Mimi!" Ally said.

Mimi smiled and waved at her, and watched them disappear into the building.

-

Austin sneaked his way onto the stage, and then Ally followed. He gave a thumbs-up to the DJ, and he nodded.

"Wait a minute... Is that Dez?!" Ally whisper-shouted. Austin nodded.

"He's trying to earn some money." Austin replied.

"Ladies and gentleman, put your hands together for... Austin and Ally!" Dez shouted.

Ally looked over at Austin, who bowed, and she followed. She was blushing madly. She had huge stage freight and she was going to be performing! Talk about stressful!

Ally sat on the piano bench and Austin picked up his guitar and sat on a stool next to her.

"Hola guys." Austin spoke into the mic. He waved his arm.

Ally smiled, blushed, and lightly waved. "H-hi..." she said quietly.

"We're going to sing a song for you guys." Austin said.

"I think they can figure that out themselves." Ally said, her voice getting louder. Some people started to laugh, making Ally blush more.

"Well aren't you a little comedian?" Austin asked. A smile appeared on his face.

"Quite so." Ally said, and then smiled back.

"We're going to sing 'Everything Has Changed' **(1)** and we hope you like it!" Austin said.

Ally started playing the piano keys and Austin strummed his guitar lightly. Ally started shaking slightly.

"I c-can't do it Austin." Ally whispered.

"Just look at me All." Austin said. Ally nodded, and looked at Austin. She calmed down a little and began to sing.

"All I knew, this morning when I woke,  
Is I know something now, know something now,  
I didn't before.

And all I've seen, since eighteen hours ago,  
Were brown eyes, dimples in your smile,  
And the back of my mind making me feel like

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now,  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now..."

Ally's eyes seemed to twinkle as she looked at Austin, who began to sing with her.

"I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now,  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you

'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home,  
All I know is a simple name,  
Everything has changed,

All I know is you held the door,  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours,  
All I know since yesterday is,  
Everything has changed."

Austin cleared his throat quietly.

"And all my walls,  
Stood tall painted blue,  
And I'll take them down,  
Take them down,  
And open up the door for you."

"And all I feel, in my stomach is butterflies,  
The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,  
Taking flight, making me feel like"

Austin and Ally both began to sing and their voices sounded so beautiful together.

"I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now,  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now,  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now,  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you,

'Cause all I know is we said "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home,  
All I know is a simple name,  
Everything has changed

All I know is you held the door,  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours,  
All I know since yesterday is,  
Everything has changed

Come back and tell me why,  
I'm feeling like I missed you all this time,  
And meet me there tonight,  
And let me know that it's not all in my mind..."

Ally closed her eyes, and then sang.

"I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now,  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you..."

Austin smiled at her, even if she couldn't see it, and then joined.

"All I know is we said, "Hello"  
And your eyes look like coming home,  
All I know is a simple name,  
Everything has changed

All I know is you held the door,  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours,  
All I know since yesterday is,  
Everything has changed..."

Ally built up the courage to open her eyes and look at the audience and sing.

"All I know is we said, "Hello."  
So dust off your highest hopes,  
All I know is pouring rain,  
And everything has changed,

All I know is the new found grace,  
All my days I know your face,  
All I know since yesterday is,  
Everything has changed..."

When they finished the crowd remained silent, and Ally was about to break down and cry. She was scared and now felt like she did terrible.

All of a sudden the crowd began to roar with applause taking both Austin and Ally aback. Dez grinned.

"Austin and Ally everybody!" Dez said.

Ally bowed, and Austin followed, and then they walked off the stage.

"I can't believe you did it Ally!" Austin said, and he gave her a giant bear hug. Ally hugged him back.

"I can't either." Ally said, still stunned.

-

After the performance was over, Ally walked over to where her friends were standing.

"Oh my gosh! Ally you did amazing!" Kira said.

"You were so awesome!" Brooke said.

"You rocked the stage!" Cassidy said.

"That was totally wicked!" Trish said. **(2)**

Ally smiled and looked at the ground.

"Thanks guys." Ally said.

A slow song started playing and everyone paired up. While everyone paired up and started dancing together, Ally stood in the corner, watching. She didn't have anyone to dance with, and she really didn't want anyone to see what a terrible dancer she was.

"Boo!" Austin called out from behind her, and Ally jumped.

"Don't do that!" Ally said. Austin grinned.

"Why not? It's fun!" he said. Ally shook her head.

"You should be dancing." Ally said.

"You should too." Austin replied.

"I don't have anyone to dance with." Ally said.

"Not even Invisible Dan?" Austin asked, Ally laughed.

"Not even him." Ally replied.

"Why don't you dance with me?" Austin asked. Ally blushed, hoping he couldn't see.

"I can't dance though." Ally replied.

"The great Ally Dawson can't dance?!" Austin said, putting a hand to his mouth.

"Shut it Moon. I can break your hands if I want to."

"Yeah but then I can't dance with you." Austin replied in a duh tone.

"Fine. I'll dance with you. But if you end up in the hospital don't say I didn't warn you." Ally said.

She took his hand, and they headed towards the dance-floor. Ally put her arms around his neck and Austin put his hands on her waist.

"You obviously lied." Austin said.

"How so?" Ally asked.

"I'm pretty sure you haven't stepped on my feet yet." Austin replied.

Ally stepped on his foot.

"Okay you just did that on purpose." Austin said. Ally smiled.

* * *

**Sorry for such a long wait guys! I had a HUGE writer's block and I didn't know what to write! **

**(1) Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift. I had to make a few changes :)**

**(2) If you don't know where this is from, then you seriously need to catch up. Just kidding :D It's from The Incredibles! **

**Also, for any of you readers who have been waiting for a sequel to I Just Don't Know Anymore (Such a cheesy title, I know) I just want to let you know that I'm finished with the first chapter and I'm uploading it TODAY! :D**

**Rate it, review it, etc.!**

**Love you all!**

**I don't own Austin and Ally.**


	7. Science

"RACE YOU TO SCIENCE!" Austin yelled at Ally, and he began sprinting towards the science room. He easily made it in and was the first one there. Ally came in a few minutes later. Her hair was a little messy and she was panting. She fixed up her hair and then glared at Austin.

"That's not fair! I got a lecture from the principal for running in the halls!" Ally said, and she plopped down into the seat next to him.

"Maybe next time you should try not to run into him." Austin said. Ally smacked him lightly on the arm. As the rest of the class walked into the room, Austin and Ally played a game of Tic Tac Toe on their science homework.

"No Austin you're X not O." Ally said.

"Yeah I am! ...Wait... Nevermind." Austin said as he erased his O and put an X there. Ally giggled.

"I win!" Ally called out. Austin looked at the board.

"No you didn't." Austin said simply. Ally traced a finger along the path she won and Austin's pride deflated.

"That's cheating." Austin said.

"No it's not. Besides I would have won anyway." Ally replied. She traced another path.

"I let you win." Austin said.

"Yeah sure." Ally said. She opened her science notebook and began taking the notes that the teacher had written on the board. Austin poked her.

"Do you have a pencil I could borrow?" Austin asked. Ally looked in her pencil box and pulled out a shiny red pencil.

"Ooh. That's an attractive pencil." Austin said.

"Are you crushing on a pencil?" Ally asked accusingly.

"Well if it can help me write my notes down I'll take her on a date." Austin said.

"You sir, are forever alone." Ally said. "Besides, that pencil's a guy anyway. Name's Robert."

Austin put the pencil down. "I'd probably still take HIM on a date." Austin corrected.

The class was silent and people started to look over at the two. Austin quickly wished he hadn't said that so loudly. The teacher was too busy reading his book he didn't notice, and that was a good thing.

"Nice job Moon." Ally whispered, and then continued writing her notes.

"Oh please. I meant for that to happen." Austin said, his voice faltered slightly. He took the pencil in his hands and started writing down the rest of the notes.

* * *

After a while, the teacher announced that they were going to be doing a group project. The groups would be assigned, and you would have to do a presentation on the assignment. Ally seemed perfectly fine, until she realized she'd have to present in front of her entire class. Her face paled.

As the teacher assigned the groups Ally tried her best not to faint or throw up or anything of that sort. Her nausea soon went away as the teacher assigned her her group.

"Ally, Austin, Dez, and Trish."

Ally's old mood was replaced by a happier one. She would be in a group with her three most favorite people. Or would it be favoritest or favoritestest?

When the teacher finished assigning the groups and everyone got together, Austin, Ally, Dez, and Trish sat in a circle on the floor thinking of what they should do.

"Maybe quantum physics?" Ally suggested.

"That sounds like too much work." Trish said, groaning.

"Well you gotta at least do something." Dez said.

"How about we do anatomy and just stick Dez on the board?" Trish said.

"No. Besides, we only have this much glue." Austin said, holding up a glue bottle.

"Guys, focus." Ally said. "How about... Astronomy?"

"Nah. Maybe marine biology?" Trish suggested.

"BOTANY!" Dez shouted. Everyone shook their head.

"Why don't we do something relating to music?" Austin suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Ally said.

"How is music related to science?" Dez asked.

"Well... Music is like a -" Ally began, but Trish stopped her.

"Bored already!" Trish said.

"Let's get on with it then." Dez grumbled. He crossed out some of his ideas which he never got to share.

"Um... Yeah." Ally said. She picked up Robert and started scribbling down a diagram.

* * *

**Sorry it's kind of short guys, but I kept you all waiting a long time... so I figured I owe you one!...even though it's kinda crappy.**


End file.
